


lives not lived

by TheAceApples



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: Various AU ficlets.Ch. 1: 1x02, "Sleight of Hand", canon divergenceCh. 2: pre-show canon divergence





	1. twist of fate

**Author's Note:**

> 1.02, "Sleight of Hand", canon-divergence: Porthos is the one to rescue Anne.

It’s little more than a twist of fate that Porthos gets there first.

His eyes dart all around as Vadim spits his threats, but while he knows Aramis’ gaze never leaves the queen, his own keeps returning to her as well. Porthos likes their little Spanish queen—he likes her kind smile and her quick wit, he likes the unwavering faith she holds in the Captain and his Musketeers, he likes how she always, always tries to help people, even those who others tell her don’t deserve it. That he can see the sheer _terror _in her face makes him that much more determined to put Vadim in the ground, as quickly as possible.

Athos is the best swordsman, and Aramis is the best shot, but Porthos has been in more tavern brawls than even he can count, and while he’s the biggest and the strongest, that means he’s also the fastest. And he’ll be damned if their queen has to feel that scum’s hands on her longer than absolutely necessary.

When Vadim whispers into her ear, presses the barrel of his pistol to her lips and a kiss to her temple, it’s the last in a long line of insults.

He pushes her toward them as he flees and Porthos throws himself forward, yelling at Aramis—“Shoot him! For God’s sake, _shoot him!”_—as his arms close around her tiny bejeweled form. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other around her head, he uses his momentum to spin them about, blocking as much of the gunfire from her ears as he can and allowing the press of bodies to add another layer of protection between them and the escapees.

The queen clings to the front of his uniform as Vadim’s men clash with guards and Musketeers alike; he fancies he can hear her gasping breath over the din, they’re pressed so closely together.

“It’s alright, Your Majesty,” he murmurs into her ear, tightening his grip as a stray Red Guard jostles them in his haste to pursue Vadim and his men. “I’ve got you. I’ll protect you. I’ve got you…”

She presses even closer into his arms, and his words become more a promise than simple reassurance as she dares to peek up at him.

“That’s right, Your Majesty, look at me, don’t look anywhere else, just look at me. I’ve got you. I won’t let him hurt you. Not ever.”

And it’s little more than a twist of fate that Porthos gets there first.


	2. queensguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-show canon-divergence: pirate captain porthos and porthos & anne friendship.

Paris is as it’s always been, Porthos notes as he disembarks _La Guardia De La Reina. _That is to say, it’s large, loud, and crowded, and Porthos never felt more at home than when he stepped back onto its streets.

Diego and Cristóbal nod to him as they pass, likely on their way to the nearest tavern, with Sayyida ensconced between them, looking amused. As the most recent addition to _La Reina_’s crew, Sayyida is still something of a novelty to the rest and thus the center of attention, draped in jewel-toned fabrics and flashing gold jewelry. She tolerates her crewmates’ enthusiastic welcome with great dignity, but as his feet carry him towards his own destination, Porthos estimates he’ll find them nursing several new cuts and bruises by morning, courtesy of the lady’s worn patience.

Part of his heart still longed—would always long—to return to the Court of Miracles, his first home, but he’d chosen to make port in Paris for a reason and it wasn’t to pick at old wounds. Only time would tell if one day he and Charon and Flea could find their way back to being family rather than distant friends, stung by their desire to stay in Paris and his own need to leave, respectively.

No, his objective is a different court entirely, the reception of which would likely be equally as chilly. After all, a lowly ship’s captain and suspected pirate marching into the palace and requesting an audience with the queen of France was unlikely to be received well. But, needs must, and all that.

By the time he reaches the palace, Porthos is set on at least laying eyes on the queen, if not speaking to her directly. The mousy little man who tries to bar him from the receiving room gets a hard glare in return and crumples like wet paper. It’s worth it to see his queen’s face light up when he’s finally announced, “Porthos de Valon, captain of _La Guardia De La Reina.”_

_“The Queen’s Guard,_ is it?” her husband notes, perking up from his evident boredom. Porthos resists the urge to sneer and directs his bow almost entirely towards the queen. “Quite the bold statement, monsieur.”

_“Ana María Mauricia de Austria y Austria-Estiria, Infanta de España y Reina de Francia,”_ Porthos intones instead, not rising from his bow until a cool hand touches his shoulder. He glances up to see the queen has left her throne to meet him, her smile as bright as the sun itself.

“Porthos du Vallon saved my life from brigands when we were little older than children, with no notion at all of who I was or the rewards I could grant him,” she announces to the king and all assembled courtiers, “and he has been a true and loyal friend ever since. He’s quite welcome here.”

He grins down at her and sweeps her into a massive, twirling hug, damn propriety, because, “Now what’s this about my best mate being pregnant and not even telling me herself?”


End file.
